Love at First Sight/Transcript
(Scene cuts to Axelle crying.) Axelle: ''(sobbing) WHY?! WHY?! '''Fanboy: '''There's no reason to be upset. We were never really in love. It was just physical. ''(Axelle makes a tiny metal model that looks like Fanboy.) Fanboy: 'Hey, that sort of looks like... ''(Axelle punches the model.) 'Fanboy: '...me. (Axelle is about to punch Fanboy.) 'Fanboy: '''I was just kidding around before, as if I could ever break up with my... sweet, gentle Axelle. ''(chuckles nervously.) (Axelle stops, laughs and hugs Fanboy, causing electricity.) 'Axelle: '''You feel that? You and I got something special! ''(Scene cuts to the Fanlair.) 'Fanboy: '''What am I gonna do? I'm gonna be stuck with her for the rest of my life. '''Chum Chum: '''Maybe you can at least get her to change to a different color of lipstick? '''Fanboy: '''What if she wants to get married?! '''Chum Chum: '''AND HAVE KIDS?! ''(Scene shows the future with Fanboy holding a rattle and a baby bear destroying it. Cut back to the Fanlair.) 'Sheby: '''This is splendorous. I'm gonna be an uncle! '''Fanboy: '''Yeah, and it's all because of some stupid soap opera! '''Consuela: '''Eduardo, it's over. Ricardo has come out of his coma, and I cannot possibly love both of you at once. '''Fanboy: '''Hey, that's it. If I can just find someone else for Axelle to love, I'm free! '''Chum Chum: '''All right, I'll call the zoo and see if they have any single male bears. ''(luaghs) (Scene cuts to the park.) 'Fanboy: '''Soon as Axelle and Kyle touch, I'll give 'em one of these. ''(shoots electricity with his armpit.) 'Chum Chum: '''What makes you think they're gonna touch each other? '''Fanboy: '''I told Axelle that Kyle stole my collar. ''(Axelle approaches Kyle and grabs him.) 'Axelle: '''Are you the dirtbag who stole my boyfriend's neck chain? '''Kyle: '''Gah! Please, let me go! '''Fanboy: '''Here we go! Let the loving begin! ''(Axelle's boyfriend appears and send Chum Chum up to a tree.) '''Axelle's boyfriend: Ever since Axelle started going out with you, she's totally blown me off! Fanboy: 'Ah! ''(Axelle's boyfriend misses and Fanboy runs off as Axelle's boyfriend starts chasing him. Fanboy finds Chum Chum on the tree.) 'Chum Chum: '''Ah! Help! ''(Fanboy climbs on the tree as Axelle's boyfriend starts punching it.) 'Chum Chum: '''AH! Fanboy, blast him! ''(Fanboy starts blasting electricity, which goes out of control. Axelle's boyfriend touches the tree, causing it to fall. Fanboy grabs Chum Chum and both go to the right, making the tree fall to the right. Axelle's boyfriend runs off as Fanboy and Chum Chum scream and the tree falls down. When noticing that the tree has fall down, Axelle drops Kyle.) 'Kyle: '''Nobody ever shock me like that. I think I'm in love. ''(Fanboy and Chum Chum spit out leaves and Axelle's boyfriend appears yelling.) '''Chum Chum: '''Fanboy, zap him! '''Fanboy: ''(as he tried to zap Axelle's boyfriend, the electricity doesn't go out.) Uh-oh, I'm out of juice. I must have used it all up. '''Axelle's boyfriend: '(grabs Fanboy as Chum Chum runs off.) ''Where do you want it? The spleen or the spleen? ''(Axelle punches her boyfriend.) Axelle: 'Hands off my man! Hm. '''Fanboy: '''Thanks for saving my face, Axelle. But I have to be honest, I don't want to be your man. '''Axelle: '''You're so funny sometimes. Come here! Ah! ''(Axelle hugs Fanboy, no electricty comes out. Axelle struggles to make the electricty out but it doesn't work.) 'Axelle: '''Ah! Wait! I don't feel it anything. What's going on? '''Fanboy: '''See? We're really not in love. '''Axelle: '''Ah... ''(she puts Fanboy down and sits on a bench, breaking it.) ''I guess I don't have a man anymore. ''(Fanboy notices Axelle's boyfriend with a chain with a picture of Axelle.) 'Fanboy: '''Maybe you do. ''(Axelle's boyfriend hides it. Axelle notices her boyfriend and they cry in joy as they reunite.) '''Axelle: ''(gives her boyfriend his teeth.) Here you go. '''Axelle's boyfriend: '''Thanks. ''(Fireworks start to shoot as Axelle and her boyfriend leave.) Kyle: ''(whimpers) WHY?! ''(runs off sobbing) 'Fanboy: '''We did it! '''Chum Chum: '''Yeah... ''(Episode ends.)